In recent years the inclusion of auxiliary lamps, which are often referred to as fog lights/lamps, on motor vehicles has become a standard practice. Most new vehicles provide auxiliary lamps as an element of the vehicle's normal illumination system. The reason for this is that auxiliary lamps are able to provide often needed additional light, which a vehicle's low and/or high beam headlights are incapable of. Using auxiliary lamps is therefore easy and convenient for those individuals fortunate enough to own a later model vehicle with built-in auxiliary lamps.
For older-model vehicles, though, which did not provide auxiliary lamps, there are after-market kits available for the attachment of auxiliary lamps. These kits usually include two lamps and brackets with mounting hardware. The designers of these kits have obviously attempted to make the attachment of the lamps relatively easy, otherwise it would be too difficult to put the lamps on a vehicle and the kits would not sell. Usually the kits are well-made and the attachment of the auxiliary lamps can be accomplished with a minimal amount of labor.
One obstacle that the kit designers have found difficult to overcome, though, is how to attach auxiliary lamps onto or adjacent to a corner structure. Conventional auxiliary lamps cannot be attached to a corner because there is not enough space to insert and tighten a bolt/nut, screw or similar hardware that is located on the side of a conventional auxiliary lamp bracket. This is unfortunate in that for many vehicles there is no other suitable location for attaching auxiliary lamps. If there were a device or apparatus available that would facilitate the attachment of auxiliary lamps to a corner structure it would be beneficial to many vehicle owners.